


Фастфуд

by EliLynch



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: АУ. Первое свидание Гарри и Питера. "Хочешь банальный чизбургер, мистер Ничего-Дешевле-Фуа-гра?"





	

Гарри смотрел на чизбургеры. Чизбургеры не смотрели на него в ответ и в принципе были совершенно безучастны. Они лежали за стеклом в стандартном уличном фургончике на колесах подтипа "Нанеси своему желудку вред дешево и быстро". Гарри презрительно покосился на фургончик, когда они с Питером проходили мимо, и забыл бы о нем в следующую секунду, но Питер дернул его за руку, вынуждая остановиться.   
Совсем как в детстве. Насколько бы богат и знаменит ни был Гарри, именно Питер решал, куда именно они пойдут. Безумные планы хаотичного Питера. Как в старые добрые времена.   
— Хочешь банальный чизбургер, мистер Ничего-Дешевле-Фуа-гра? — весело спросил Паркер, подтащив Гарри ближе к продуктовым сокровищам.   
— А он точно съедобный? — с сомнением протянул Гарри.   
— В 85% случаев, — бодро отозвался Питер.   
— Вот спасибо!   
— Ну, я могу первым откусить. Не подохну - значит, съедобный. Побуду королевским дегустатором.   
Гарри негромко засмеялся.   
— Давай. Раз уж настоящего дегустатора я сегодня забыл дома.   
Выбрав самый большой чизбургер из всех представленных на витрине, Питер, хрустя упаковкой, отошел с ним в сторону и, облокотившись рукой на пластиковый стол, укрытый красным зонтиком, демонстративно откусил от чизбургера внушительный кусок. Гарри на ум пришло сразу несколько шуток про минет, но он не рискнул произносить их вслух. Это было бы неправильно. Неподходящий выбор для первого свидания, происходящего после долгой, очень долгой разлуки.   
— Ну как? — спросил Гарри, выждав несколько секунд, — Умирать не собираешься? Судороги не начались?   
Питер пожал плечами.   
— Нет, хорошо пошло. Хотя... постой-ка...   
Натужно кашляя и хрипя, он сполз на землю с видом актрисы из дешевого ужастика в стиле пятидесятых годов, до последнего цепляясь за край столика. Столик закачался и опасно накренился, показывая, что ему тоже нездоровится.   
Гарри засмеялся громче, на комическую уловку Паркера он, конечно же, не повелся.   
— Эй, здесь же грязно! — практично заметил он. — Плохое место ты выбрал для того, чтобы умереть.   
Питер лежал у его ног, сложив руки на груди. Чизбургер он предусмотрительно оставил на столике.   
— Мне все равно, я же умер. Все, — ответил он, не открывая глаз.   
Не выказав ни малейшего уважения к покойному, Гарри слегка пнул его носком ботинка в бок.   
_Все равно уже запачкался._  
— Надеюсь, ты успел составить завещание и назвать меня любовью всей своей жизни?   
— Я завещал тебе все свои коробки с дисками, фотками и прочим невероятно ценным говном, — заверил его покойный Питер.   
— Вау, я так польщен! Буду плакать, относя все это в утиль.   
— Зараза. Ну вот, придется жить, — беззлобно произнес Питер и наконец встал на ноги. Он попробовал отряхнуть джинсы, но Гарри, смотрящий на его задницу, мог с уверенностью сказать, что его усилия пропали даром.   
Гарри попробовал помочь ему очиститься от уличной грязи. Ну, "помочь"... Это был такой удобный и благородный повод, чтобы коснуться задницы человека, к которому его влекло.   
— Давай сюда чизбургер, недоразумение ходячее. Сейчас будет твоя очередь со мной прощаться, — распорядился Гарри позже, вытерев ладони носовым платком.   
— Умирать не смей, грязь же твои брюки уделает! — Питер взял со столика чизбургер и протянул Озборну.   
Гарри решил не жадничать и откусил немного, на пробу.   
— Ну... Не так мерзко, как я успел вообразить, — вынес он свой вердикт, проглотив кусок.   
Питер ткнул его острым локтем.   
— Не ври, тебе вкусно.   
— Ай, не пихайся! — увернувшись от нового тычка, Гарри откусил еще немного. — Есть это можно, но в следующий раз ты пойдешь со мной в ресторан и узнаешь, что такое нормальная пища.   
Питер фыркнул.   
— Ой, надо не забыть накрахмалить манжеты!   
Гарри коварно усмехнулся.   
— Не заморачивайся, костюм я тебе сам выберу.   
Он мог бы и мерки самостоятельно снять. Удобные поводы для тактильных контактов находятся на каждом шагу, если умеешь их искать.   
Питер, к сожалению, его идею не одобрил. Он заметно смутился.   
— Ещё чего. Альфонса из меня надумал сделать?   
Гарри попробовал представить послушного Питера, выполняющего каждое его желание, и пришел к выводу, что это был бы совсем не Питер, а незнакомый и ничуть не обаятельный придурок.   
— Ну какой из тебя альфонс, брось. Просто хочу сделать твою жизнь лучше.   
— Ты и так делаешь, — серьезно произнес Питер, в один миг избавившись от шутливого тона. — Тебе для этого ни цента тратить не нужно.  
— Но мне приятно на тебя деньги тратить. Что плохого в подарках?   
— То, что не могу тебе тем же отвечать.   
— Ну и что. Ты иначе отвечаешь. Вон какой охуительный чизбургер мне купил! — Гарри сделал вид, что прижимает недоеденный фастфуд к груди.   
— Ага! Значит, вкусный все-таки, — оживился Питер.   
— Вкусно, вкусно, успокойся. — Гарри похлопал его по плечу. — В интернате я бы не смог такого достать.  
— А как там кормили вообще? — заинтересовался Питер. — Здоровой пищей и по расписанию?   
— Именно так, — поморщился Гарри, вспомнив унылую общую столовую со столами в ряд, где сидели люди, которых он предпочел бы больше никогда в жизни не видеть. — Три раза в день, как полагается растущему организму. Я не смогу когда-нибудь без содрогания посмотреть на кашу. Или, скажем, на сельдерей.   
— Моральная травма? — сочувственно спросил Питер.   
— Да. Нанесли ее вместе с убеждением, что здоровая пища вкусной быть не может.   
— Ничего, теперь у тебя есть я. Могу к тебе на совет директоров с пиццей припереться, мне не страшно.   
Гарри вообразил себе эту картину, и она оказалась куда приятнее предыдущей. Да. Как было бы хорошо хотя бы на день отложить в сторону обсуждение скучнейших вопросов и вместе с Питером есть в зале для совещаний пиццу, капая соусом на прозрачный стол. Забыться ненадолго, стать тем, кем он, собственно, является. Подростком.   
— А что, приходи, — легко согласился Гарри. — Члены совета меня бесят, буду рад им досадить.   
— Ты же вроде их всех построил уже.   
— Это не значит, что они перестали меня бесить. Управление компанией вообще дело сложное и малоприятное, — наставительно пояснил Гарри.   
— Могу представить... Хотя нет, погоди, не могу.   
Он снова смеялся. Громко и беззаботно. Разве могут так смеяться люди, которые знают сколько в мире зла, насилия и ужасов? Его парень смертельно болен, а он, поди же, все равно смеется. И так заразительно, что хочется к нему присоединиться.   
Гарри и не заметил бы, что не только смеется, но и плачет, если бы Питер не взял его за плечо и не спросил внезапно серьезным тоном, что не так.   
— Что?   
— Ну, ты плачешь, — пояснил Питер и в подтверждение своих слов провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке. На пальцах блеснула влага.   
— В самом деле, — медленно произнес Гарри.   
— Тебе плохо? — обеспокоенно спросил Питер.   
Ответить было сложно из-за того, что ответ казался Гарри глупым.   
Нет.   
Ему было хорошо. Так хорошо, что ощущение полного, бесконтрольного счастья, мига, в котором хотелось, но не было возможности, раствориться, причиняло боль. Он не променял бы этот миг ни на какой другой.


End file.
